


Knight in a Three-Piece Suit (The Dimension-Hopping Remix)

by Muccamukk



Category: Iron Man (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Dimension Travel, Fluff, Iron Man Vol. 1 (1968), Knights - Freeform, M/M, Man Out of Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 14:42:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13789887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muccamukk/pseuds/Muccamukk
Summary: Sir Stephen of York steps into Tony Stark's New York.





	Knight in a Three-Piece Suit (The Dimension-Hopping Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Knights in Shining Armors](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10023539) by [Veldeia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veldeia/pseuds/Veldeia). 
  * In response to a prompt by [Veldeia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veldeia/pseuds/Veldeia) in the [Cap_Ironman_Remix_Madness_2018](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Cap_Ironman_Remix_Madness_2018) collection. 



> Best read Veldeia's story first, as this is half sequel. (Read it anyway! It's so cute!)
> 
> Thanks to RobinTCJ for beta reading <3

My Tony is different in his own world, more sure, more powerful.

There are times when I regret not keeping my promise to guard Tony without question, when I regret entering that small room, and following him into the swirling darkness. Now, seeing my Tony at the height of his majesty, this time is not one of them.

("Where are we," I asked when we came through into his world of sheer castle walls and roaring, stinking mechanica.)

(Tony had looked at me, his expression closed, then he had grinned and said, "Sir Stephen, welcome to New York!")

It certainly had been new. It's new now, when he stands in front of me dressed not in armour but in what Lady Pepper calls a Class A Smart Suit. It's of a deeper black and a finer weave than I had imagined possible, and he wears it like a king's purple mantel. It shows none of his legs, as a proper king should, but cuts wide at the shoulders and tapers to the waist in a way that makes me remember that kiss.

"Yeah, no, you're not getting your hands on him," my Tony tells the Man of the Shield who has invaded his palace.

"I have a court order that says otherwise," the Man of the Shield snaps.

What court this is no one has said. What it has to do with me, no one has said. My Tony has promised me a place by his side as long as I want one, and I hold him to that.

My Tony laughs at the Man of the Shield, and tells him to contact his law speaker. "Tell me when the Thirteenth Amendment is retracted," he says, and the men go away. He turns to me then, tugging his neck cloth loose, and mussing his hair. "Was that okay?" he asks. "You didn't want to actually go with them, did you? Because I can..."

"Peace," I say. "All I need of you is a steed to carry me and a shield on my back, and we may fight for justice together, here as we did in my own land."

* * *

Every time I think the robot horse was a mistake, I see Steve's smile and it all makes sense.

"Yet, can it have the heart of a real horse?" he asked, and I gave its AI a stubborn streak and a tendency to bite anyone except Steve and myself.

"Can it go faster?" he asked, and I installed roller skates.

"Can it fly?" he asked, and I gave it wings.

I run through Stark Industries' supply of vibranium making his shield, and upgrade his mail until he's as near to indestructible as I can make him.

Each time, he looks at me like I'm the greatest thing in the world, and my heart grows like the goddam Grinch who stole Christmas.

Until, that is, one night when I find him sitting on the roof of my Fifth Avenue mansion staring up at the moon. It's a pale first crescent hanging in the sunset-glow over Central Park, and Venus is just starting to shimmer in the darkening sky above it.

"It looks the same," Steve says, and his voice is sad. He's wearing an SI hoodie, and I try not to think of how my logo on his back makes me feel.

I settle beside him, even though he's really too close to the edge, and all I want to do is take him back inside, into my bed if possible, and hug the chill out of him. "I noticed that, too," I tell him, "in your dimension... time... whatever that was."

"I like to look at it. It reminds me who I am."

A bit of Shakespeare about the inconstancy of the moon floats into my head, but instead of quoting it, I rest my head on his shoulder and ask, "Do you want to go back?"

He looks at me, half his face in shadow, the other flickering with street lights (lights he'd never seen before two weeks ago). "No," he says at last, "for you would not go with me." And then he kisses me.

It's so sudden that I nearly lose my balance and tumble down the roof. I grab his shoulders and dig my hands into his hoodie, and he pulls me closer. His mouth is hot on mine, and then he draws away.

"You want this still?" he asks, and I can tell from his eyes that he seriously wants to know.

"I want this always," I tell him. "Any dimension, any time, anywhere."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] Knight in a Three-Piece Suit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15512118) by [AudioSilks (WhenasInSilks)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenasInSilks/pseuds/AudioSilks)




End file.
